dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 21
The All-Star - Dream Game Heats Up!! (オールスター☆夢の球宴白熱!!, Ōrusutā ☆ yume no kyūen hakunetsu!!) is the 21st chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary In the laboratory of En's Mansion Shin locates Risu tanks to the track device in his mechanic body while one of the goons tells En about the results about Ebisu's magic but accidentally falls and the flask containing the little sorcerer smoke falls in Noi's head. Things go desperate while Shin notices the transformation is starting and En yells where is Ebisu. In Hole the little magic user is dancing and singing a disturbing song in her Shark costume when the match between the Clinics Sharks and the Hospital Worms start in the torture square, Kink is cheering while Vaux is concern about how the last year match ended and hoping to finish this one without Kaiman knocking down everyone. Fujita changes his plans and decides to bring the corpse of his old friend back to the sorcerers world to be revived by Kikurage, when zombie Matsumura hit a home run and starts to run he walks and sink in one of the chasms in the field, Fujita quickly tries to rescue him and Kasukabe thanks him for that. 13 ask Kaiman what kind of relationship he has with Nikaido, the lizard head simply replies that they are friend, 13 mentions if he don't mind if he tries to go with her, Kaiman tells that he can always try. Prof. Kasukabe is ready to play and seems quite happy about it, Vaux even says he is full of spirit, 13 is next and while playing the Clinic Director tells Ebisu they need the "Plan A". Kaiman is next to the bat and for some reason is really piss off, Fujita (as the pitcher) tries to throw with all his might the ball but the lizard head hits is so hard that breaks in half one of the torture square corpses in a home run. While Fujita is feeling useless Ebisu comes and tells him to use his magic, the sorcerer quickly notices that thanks to it he can throw super speed balls and strike Vaux three times. Meanwhile Ebisu starts the "Plan A" giving Suss and Kink drinks with a strong soporific. Jonson is next to the bat and Fujita throws four dead balls thanks to how sick and distracting the creature is, Kasukabe makes Jonson run from first to third base in no time while Suss fells asleep due the drink effect, Vaux knows that the Clinic director doing. Fujita tells Ebisu to be ready to get Matsumura's corpse and return to the sorcerers realm, the little sorcerer tells him to give her some of his juice, he explains that's a smoke enhancer drink and would be a waste to give it to her (but he still gave her some). Nikaido is the next pitcher and Kaiman the catcher, together outs the Shark at the bat while the clinic director tells Ebisu to get rid of Jonson using some insecticide. Kasukabe recharge Matsumura telling Vaux if they don't do this every half hour he will go berserk, the doctor catch Ebisu and Kasukabe send Jonson to her. Nikaido is at the bat and Fujita is so piss of about her that aims directly to her head, 13 is concern about how little Kaiman seems to care about it, the lizard head tells him that he should know Nikaido better, she strikes on solid hit in the face of the clinic director and the match is suspended. Fujita open a Magic Door and together with the corpse of Matsumura and Ebisu (still chased by Jonson) return to their realm. Back in En's mansion things goes out of control. Category:Chapters